


Storm

by thealphagate_archivist



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Angst, Drama, Episode Related, M/M, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-17
Updated: 2006-03-17
Packaged: 2019-02-02 07:21:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12722139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thealphagate_archivist/pseuds/thealphagate_archivist
Summary: Jack is Missing In Action in more ways than one.





	Storm

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the archivists: this story was originally archived at [The Alpha Gate](https://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Alpha_Gate), a Stargate SG-1 archive, which began migration to the AO3 in 2017 when its hosting software, eFiction, was no longer receiving support. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are this creator and it hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Alpha Gate collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/thealphagate).

Daniel prowled restlessly around his apartment. He felt like the tiger he'd once seen in a zoo that he'd been taken to by some almost forgotten foster parents. Imprisoned, bored and lonely, it had nothing to do but pace the limits of its cage. Not that Daniel was confined. He could go out if he wanted to. He just didn't want to. He didn't want to do anything, but he needed to do *something*.

Twice more round the living room then into the kitchen. All the dishes were washed and put away; everything was neat and tidy. Even the fridge was full of food, thanks to that grocery run a couple of days ago. And beer, just in case Jack should come round, even though he knew Jack would not be coming round...

Daniel opened the fridge door and surveyed the contents. Lunch had been a long time ago. He should really eat something, if only to keep Janet off his back about his weight loss. His fingers skimmed over the selection of meals-for-one but his hand came away empty. Nothing appealed. He sighed, closed the door and moved on. Back to the living room -- magazines were stacked neatly on the table, all the interesting articles read. His journal lay open on the desk, fully up to date for once. His 'to read' pile of books was much smaller than it had been four days ago when Janet had ordered him home for this enforced 'rest'. Now he was bored with reading. He was bored with everything.

He prowled some more, his feet eventually taking him to his bedroom. The empty laundry hamper gaped at him. He glared back. Doing laundry didn't take enough time anyway, throw the stuff in the machine and switch it on. Minutes. He needed something to occupy hours... days... Maybe a lot longer if Sam couldn't get this device of hers to work.

Daniel opened the door to his closet and looked inside. He pressed his lips together at the sight of his clothes hanging in neat and sorted rows, all the things he no longer wore weeded out and given to the Red Cross. He rested his forehead against the edge of the door and closed his eyes. Yeah, that had been yesterday's activity -- or was it the day before? Straightening up, he closed the door again and spun on the spot, scanning the room. Something must need doing. There must be something with which he could keep himself occupied, something to keep his demons at bay.

Nothing. There was nothing.

He flopped on the bed. Nights brought no relief to his ennui because he couldn't sleep. He hadn't slept more than a couple of hours at a stretch since Jack had been left behind on that goddamn planet. After hours of tossing, turning and far too much thinking, he would get up and make coffee, beginning another day of unrelieved worry and boredom. And yet he was desperately tired. He lay with his eyes closed, thoughts crowding in on him, the way they always did if he didn't keep himself busy. Thoughts of where Jack was now and what he was doing all those millions of light years away. Had he survived the fire rain? No, don't even ask that. Of course he had. He was alive and well and waiting impatiently for rescue. Missing Daniel just as much as Daniel was missing him.

He consciously shifted his thoughts from pointless worrying about Jack in the here and now to what used to be -- memories of all the times he hadn't been alone in this bed, memories of another warm naked body pressed against his, memories of lips on his, a fist round his cock, a hand on his ass.

A moan escaped his lips as he rolled onto his back, suddenly hard. He pushed his sweatpants and boxers down together, freeing his unwelcome erection. For a few moments he lay completely still as thoughts of past lovemaking continued to play in his mind. Then, without his really being aware of it, his hand moved and wrapped itself around his engorged flesh and he pumped slowly, remembering...

Jack leaned over him, one arm beneath his shoulders and the other hand cupped his face, the fingers slipping into his hair and the thumb stroking gently over his cheek. The brown eyes shone as Jack leaned down to press his mouth to Daniel's. Immediately Daniel opened for him and Jack's hot tongue slid inside, invading, exploring, possessing. His free hand left Daniel's face and moved down to his chest, seeking first one nipple then the other, brushing over them repeatedly until they responded and stood proud.

Daniel's mouth was left bereft as Jack's lips followed his hand southwards, kissing and nipping a trail of fire down Daniel's neck to his chest. Jack blew across the sensitized nubs, then his mouth closed over one, sucking it in and rubbing it hard with his tongue as Daniel writhed beneath him. His hand swirled lower, over the flat plain of Daniel's belly then sideways to stroke over his hip and slide down his thigh. Deliberately missing the target, Jack's arm barely brushed the eager erection. Teasing. With a groan of frustration, Daniel moved his own arm from Jack's neck and grabbed the errant hand to show it where it should be -- firmly wrapped around his cock.

Jack looked up at him then, smiling, his laughing eyes dilated to black. He watched Daniel's face intently as he began to stroke the firm flesh. Daniel flicked his tongue over his lips and spread his legs in wanton invitation for Jack to take everything he had to give. And Jack did. Their mouths joined again, lips open and tongues jousting as their bodies pressed together. Slick with sweat, they moved against each other in a well-practised rhythm, legs entwined and hands frantically stroking and kneading any bare flesh within reach. Their breath came short and fast as the pace increased. Heat gathered in Daniel's groin, spreading out in all directions, setting every nerve-ending aflame and stealing his awareness of everything except his own sensations as the man above him drove him ever higher and closer to--

Daniel was brought back to sudden alertness when the room was lit by a vivid flash, followed quickly by a low rumble. He released his penis as though its heat burned him and blinked away stinging moisture in his eyes. This wasn't what he wanted. Physical release was not what he needed. What he needed was that other body, that closeness, that intimacy, that comfort. That love.

And that was something he might never have again unless they found a way to get Jack home.

He pulled his pants up, tucking his unfulfilled need heedlessly away, and crossed to the window just as another flash lit the room. The thunder crashed overhead as though the roof was about to fall in. Then the rain started, huge drops, few at first, falling straight down. And then more, pounding on cars and bouncing high on the sidewalks as thunder rumbled overhead again.

Daniel exhaled a long slow breath that misted the window and clouded his view of the street below. He wandered back into the living room. Storm clouds and approaching evening had darkened the room but he didn't bother with the lights. He did a circuit. Then, feeling too confined and in need of fresh air, he opened the balcony doors and stepped out. He leaned on the rail, surveying the suddenly rain-soaked city, keeping dry under the shelter of the balcony above. A thousand lighted windows twinkled through the pelting rain and traffic sounds were muted to the soft swish of tires on waterlogged roads. More flashes streaked in jagged lines, illuminating the scene before him in surreal light; the expected roar close behind.

The air was cold and wet and he shivered slightly as the coolness scattered the last remnant of heat in his groin. The sidewalks were empty of people but he watched the slow progress of cars with frantic wipers for a few more minutes before flopping into the chair behind him. He leaned his head back and closed his eyes, allowing the sound of falling rain to fill his senses.

~#~#~

"Hey Daniel. Whatcha doing out here?"

Daniel's eyes snapped open. "Jack! I--I ... W--what... When..."

"What am I doing here? When did I get back?" Jack helpfully supplied, a smile playing on his lips.

"Er, yeah."

"I've been back long enough to get checked out by Fraiser and debrief with Hammond. They told me you were at home, so I thought I'd call round--"

"Someone should have called me! I didn't even know--"

"Daniel." Jack's hands came up in a soothing gesture. "I told them not to disturb you. You're supposed to be resting. I hear you've been pushing yourself far too hard and pulling all-nighters *every* night while I've been away." He tilted his head in remonstration but his eyes hadn't lost their softness. "And you couldn't have seen me any sooner than this anyway."

Suddenly Daniel launched himself from the chair and into Jack's arms.

"Easy, easy," Jack crooned in his ear as he held his lover tightly. His mouth latched onto Daniel's neck just below his ear and slowly made its way forwards along the stubbled jaw. Daniel drew his head back to enable the connection and their lips met and opened, their tongues thrusting and dancing together.

Daniel pressed his hips hard against Jack's, the pressure easing his aching erection. Jack pressed back just as firmly. His hand slipped inside Daniel's loose pants and cupped his butt pulling him in even harder. His other hand moved up to caress the back of Daniel's head, fingers slipped through his hair holding Daniel in place as he melted against Jack.

Eventually Jack pulled back slightly and breathed against Daniel's cheek, "God, how I've missed you. You have no idea."

"Yes I have, I've missed you too, you know."

"Yeah, but you had something to do. Something to keep you busy. *Too* busy. And you had hope. I had nothing, no-one."

Unable to find words of comfort, Daniel leaned in and offered the physical kind with lips and tongue. And Jack accepted, relaxing his fierce grip and allowing Daniel to take charge of the embrace.

For long minutes Daniel reveled in the physical presence of the other man. The pressure of that warm body against his, the sweet flavor of that mouth, the oh-so familiar scent of his lover and the heat of Jack's hands as they stroked and played over his back and ass. He'd waited too long for this. He needed it too much. And now it was unexpectedly returned to him it would be a long time before he'd let go. Questions could wait. Right now all he needed to know was that Jack was with him again.

When lack of air and aching jaw finally forced Daniel to release Jack's mouth, Jack whispered breathlessly to him, "I need you Daniel."

Immediately Daniel began to pull away to lead his lover to the bedroom.

"No." Jack smirked at him as he held him firmly in place. "Here and now."

Daniel turned in the arms that still encircled him and looked out at the city around them. The rain had eased a little but, on a darkened balcony, it was still enough to mask them from view. A frisson shot through him, straight to his groin and he felt an exquisite tightening as his balls drew up. He looked back at Jack, the smallest of nods signifying his agreement.

Jack wasted not a second more, moving in immediately to claim his mouth again; his hands slipped up under Daniel's t-shirt then down his hips taking his loose clothing with them. Sweatpants and boxers pooled around Daniel's ankles and he stepped out of them without breaking contact. Jack's hands didn't stop their roaming. They moved upwards with the t-shirt; Daniel leaned back and raised his arms and suddenly he was naked. The cool air was as soft as a sigh against his skin, then Jack pulled him in and warmed him. He was standing on his balcony, covered only by Jack's body against his, veiled from voyeurs by the falling rain.

Daniel tried to even things up by tugging at his lover's jacket, but instead of cooperating Jack abruptly spun him in his arms so he faced the city and Jack was behind him. Jack pulled Daniel back against his clothed body. His lips and teeth played over Daniel's neck and shoulder, sucking and gently biting. His left hand moved north to caress rock hard nipples whilst his right moved south, circling a belly button and roaming over the lightly furred abdomen until Daniel groaned in frustration, bucking his hips to get the attention he craved.

Instead Jack abruptly released him and bent him forwards. Daniel's arms automatically came up to cushion his head on the rail and he groaned again as Jack's hands massaged his shoulders firmly and the hardness within Jack's pants ground against his butt. Slowly Jack's hands moved down his back, kneading at his ribs and stroking over his flanks. Then Jack moved his hips away and Daniel felt his hands brush feather light across his buttocks before stroking at the divide. He rocked his hips in invitation and he felt Jack part him and a slick finger slip inside. It stroked against his prostate and Daniel arched back, meeting the solid weight of Jack's body above and behind him, the arm around his waist steadying him.

"Oh God, Jack. Now please..."

The finger withdrew and Daniel relaxed back onto the rail as he felt himself being held open. Jack pressed against him, his firm cock seeking entrance. Daniel pushed his hips back, rocking slightly to ease the way. Then he was filled, hot rigid flesh searing him, completing him, filling the void in his soul as Jack pressed himself home. Jack leaned over him, his arms around him, one hand pumping Daniel's rigid shaft whilst the other slipped lower to cup the soft sac and fondle the globes within.

Daniel was held securely as Jack set a slow pace, as he always did to prolong the pleasure. But Daniel had waited too long for this to want slow and steady. He wanted fast and furious. His movements against Jack became more and more frantic and his moans louder. And Jack responded, quickening the pace and thrusting harder and deeper, his hands on Daniel's genitals keeping pace with his hips.

Suddenly Daniel arched back, breath held and body rigid. He heard Jack's secret whispers against his ear as spasms rocked the other man. The superheated flesh inside him seemed to expand to fill his consciousness so completely that he had no other sensation. Then he felt it pulse, the hot creamy fluid flowing from Jack and filling his body, just as the love that flowed from Jack's heart filled his soul.

Then the storm hit. Lightning flashed behind Daniel's closed eyelids and thunder pounded in his ears as he lost himself in storm-tossed waves. And through it all Jack's arms held him fast, finally supporting him as his bones dissolved and he went down, his orgasm coating the hand that still pumped him.

When Daniel was next aware of anything he found himself lying spooned in front of Jack on the floor of the balcony, Jack's arms still wrapped securely around him. Surely he should be cold lying naked on hard concrete, watching the rain? But all he felt was the warm body pressed against his back and the glow that still heated him from within. They ought to get up and go somewhere more comfortable but he couldn't move, couldn't bear the thought of breaking contact. The rhythm of the falling rain and Jack's even breaths against his neck lulled him and his eyes drifted closed.

~#~#~

Daniel opened his eyes slowly, disorientated as he emerged from deep sleep and erotic dream. He heard the phone ringing insistently from inside his apartment. That must have been what woke him. Shakily he eased himself from the chair and went to answer it.

Sam's soft voice floated into his ear. "Hi Daniel. How's it going?"

"Umm, okay I guess." He tried, but he knew he wasn't able to hide his uncertainty. He glanced out of the balcony doors, still surprised that Jack wasn't there. The sky was clearing; scrappy clouds skittered across the moon. He felt emptier than he had ever felt before.

"We've finished work on the particle beam generator," Sam continued. "We're going to establish a wormhole at 0700 and Teal'c is set to go through."

She paused and he knew she was expecting a reply but his throat was suddenly full of ash and he couldn't speak.

"You will be here." She didn't quite make it a question but it was obvious his silence puzzled her.

He swallowed hard, hoping the ash would go away. "Janet ordered me to stay off base, if you recall."

She must have heard the catch in his voice but she went on brightly, "That was days ago Daniel. She only wanted to make sure you got some rest. You have been resting haven't you?"

"Umm, yeah. What else is there to do?"

"Good. I'll see you here in the morning then?"

"Okay."

He put the phone down. So tomorrow was the day. He'd had no idea that Sam was so close to finishing the device they were all pinning their hopes on. She must have had a breakthrough.

Tomorrow they would go through to Edora and he would find Jack.

Jack would be waiting impatiently for them.

But, being Jack, he would carefully hide how relieved and pleased he was to see them. He would irritably demand to know why it had taken them so long to come back for him. He would complain that his BDUs were worn out and his boots had holes in them. He would grumble about the food and lack of coffee. And when he'd finished grousing he would finally relent and smile at them a little and tell them of plans to celebrate his return with the largest steak and the best beer that O'Malley's could provide.

He would clap Daniel on the shoulder like long-lost friends do, but his eyes would shine with a secret promise.

And tomorrow night Daniel wouldn't have to dream.


End file.
